The P20 STMC has established an effective administrative structure that runs a seminar series and workshops, an annual conference, a training program and a mentored career development program. Faculty recruitments have been accomplished, complementary grants have been funded and interdisciplinary publications have grown in number. Many cultural and procedural barriers to inter-school and inter-institutional collaboration have been overcome. Minorities and women are well-represented among the faculty and students. The current STMC Leadership Committee (SLC), coordinated by J. Oliver with members at UNM (B. Wilson, J. Edwards, S. Steinberg), LANL (W. HIavacek, A. Bradbury) and SNL (A. Singh), is well qualified to represent the biological, technological, computational and mathematical goals described in this application